


Face Reveal || Kakashi x Reader

by bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake
Summary: Tumblr Request: What about a lil scenario with Kakashi and his fem so sharing their first kiss? Maybe his POV and how he feels when he has to take his mask down 🧐
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Reader, Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 120





	Face Reveal || Kakashi x Reader

“Kakashi... I’ve been thinking about this for a really long time now.” Kakashi watched as a red tint flooded your cheeks. 

“About what Y/n?” He could feel his heart starting to beat out of his chest as he thought about what it could possibly be that you were thinking about. His anxiety level was about to go through the roof as he waited impatiently for the answer.

“I just... I guess I can show you instead.” 

As your lips moved toward him he thought that his heart would come barrelling out through his throat. His finger laced into the top of his mask and the thought of having to pull it down made it uneasy. But he liked you so much, and he had been thinking about doing this for the longest time as well. 

As he pulled the mask slowly down his face nausea overtook him, but he stood his ground. As your soft lips touched him he felt butterflies fly through his stomach. His nausea was disappearing as your lips moved together. 

When Kakashi pulled away from the kiss he had a smile on his face. As you watched the smile you couldn’t help but admire him. You had never seen him without his mask before and it was something that you had always wanted. And you had to admit that his face was everything that you had imagined and more. You dropped your head as you thought about how odd he had probably thought you were for staring like that. 

Kakashi swallowed hard as he waited for you to say something to him. When your mouth opened he prepared himself for what you might have to say to him. “You’re even more handsome than I thought you’d be Kakashi.”

Kakashi laughed nervously and cupped your face in his, planting another kiss to your lips. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that.”


End file.
